J. J. Jones
J. J. Jones: "'Juliet. My names actually Juliet. Juliet Jessica Jones." Early Life J. J. - born Juliet Jessica - was the youngest of four children, born to the muggle couple Peter (An Investment banker) and Charlotte (An elmentary school teacher). She lived the first eight years of her life as a normal, muggle child. Never dreaming that she just might be different than the rest of her family. As the youngest child of a large family, who grew up in a small town, J. J. developed in a sheltered situation and as a result struggled to make friends outside of her comfort zone or have an identity outside of her family. She was - and still is - highly close to her next eldest brother Zachary, or Zach. At a young age she decided she despised the name Juliet, having suffered a brunt of jokes for first just sounding different than other childrens names, and once they were old enough to understand the play, she recieved the joke from that too. One day, when she was particularily upset over a bout of teasing having to do with her name, Zach decided that they would just call her something else. From that day on she became J. J. and never looked back. When she was about eight years old, J. J. began to display signs of magic, accidently moving things with out touching them, or changing colours. These events scared the young girl who did not understand why they were happening. They were disrupting her normal world. She kept them a secret from her whole family for years. It wasn't until her Hogwarts letter came that everyone - including J. J. - learned the truth. She wasn't normal. She was a Witch. Hogwarts J. J. was secretly releved to recieve her hogwarts letter. For once she finally had an answer for all the weird things she did. She wasn't alone, she had people like her. She was nervous, however, to leave her family. She had never done that before. In all her life she had always been in a place where everyone knew her, and everyone knew her siblings. This would be the first time she was all alone, and she was scared. The discovery of her magic among her family also caused a wedge between herself and them, that she struggles constantly to fix. First Year Hav ing never been away from home before, and never having been strong at socializing, J. J. had been highly nervous about attending her first year at Hogwarts. What if she was wrong? What if she wasn't supposed to be there? What if she screwed up? All sorts of questions were running through her head. She really needed have worried. After a slow start she quickly managed to make friends and develope her identity within the school. She managed to make friends and excelled at most of her classes. Except for potions - it was a struggle for her not to blow up the classroom. Early on in her first year she became the apprentice of the Charms Mistress, Madisen Lewis. Although Mad left her job shortly into the year, she remained the woman's apprentice. Second Year J. J. started her second year much more confidently than her first. Although she was sad to leave her brother after the summer she was excited to return to her school, and where she felt at home. J. J. second year appeared to quickly be defined by a string of calamities, incliding a fall down the stairs which cracked her head open and sent her to the hospital wing, and an interesting New Years Party that may or may not have involved some alcoholic beverages. Another defining feature of her second year was her growing relationship with Slytherin First year Dimitri. After a small mental break down on the young girls part in which she randomly kissed the boy, they went to the christmas Ball together before entering an odd sort of avoidance phase. The girls year took a turn for the worst when away from the school on break, she was kidnapped and attacked by the Moon twins. Completely traumatized from the event - where she was rather cruely tortured and her companion unfortunatly did not survive - J. J. went into a spiral of nevrvousness, which she has yet to come out of. No one has heard the girl speak since the event. Relationships Family Parents Charlotte Jones An elementary school teacher who loves her children very much, however magic scares her and she is no longer sure how to approach her youngest child anymore. J. J. use to be very attached to her mother, and was very hurt when the woman unintentionally began to pull away. Peter Jones A practical investment banker who just likes to provide for his family. While he is neither for or against magic, he sees it as something that is pulling his family appart and is unintentionally blaming J. J. for it. Siblings J. J. is the youngest of four siblings Zachary "Zach" Jones Is the next oldest sibling from JJ and the one she is closest with. For the longest time she would consider Zach her best - and possibly only - friend. He was the only sibling to treat her exactly the same as he had after her magic as he had before. Abigal "Abby" Jones The second oldest, Abby suffers from the sydrome of being pretty and knowing it. She is slightly vain and can be very petty. Although she had been relatively close to JJ when they were both younger they had drifted appart when Abby found boys and make up and their relationship was complete obliterated by JJ's hogwarts letter. Abigal became jelious of the distinction it gave the younger girl and as a result decided to promtly hate it and her sister. Simon Jones Is a bit of a pompus nerd. Although he did not take the news of the magic as something negitive, he did take it as a learning experience, which in result turned JJ pretty much into an experiment in his mind, which obviously did not sit well with the girl Friends Karma Black owns this one. Significant Others